1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a honeycomb structure.
2. Related Art
Honeycomb structures are conventionally used for, for example, various kinds of board members such as floor members and wall members. The following method is known as a method for manufacturing these kinds of honeycomb structures (honeycomb cores) (for example, JP 05-309768 A (pages 2 to 3, FIG. 1) and JP 09-11372 A (pages 3 to 4, FIG. 1)). In other words, in this method, a plurality of base material sheets to which an adhesive has been applied in stripes is laminated and bonded. The laminate is then expanded in the lamination direction. Therefore, a honeycomb structure is formed.
Specifically, the adhesive is applied to the base material sheet in stripes with a fixed width at regular intervals. Next, when the base material sheets are laminated, the base material sheets are placed such that the positions of the adhesive applied in stripes on adjacent upper and lower layers are displaced by a half pitch. Moreover, separators may be further arranged between the stripes of the adhesive arranged on the base material sheet to maintain a non-bonded state between the adjacent upper and lower base material sheets (for example, JP 09-11372 A (pages 3 to 4, FIG. 1)).
Moreover, as another conventional technique, a method for forming a honeycomb structure by extrusion molding or injection molding is known (for example, JP 05-345376 A (page 2, FIG. 1)). Moreover, a honeycomb structure is further formed also by stacking and bonding honeycombed or corrugated core members formed by extrusion molding or the like.